familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
John Warren List of Famous Descendants
List of famous descendants for Early American Immigrant John Warren, The Immigrant 1585. See also Warenne Family Ancestry for his connection to early European royalty. Research Notes Genealogical Publications # Genealogy of the Bigelow Family of America from the 1642 Marriage of John Biglo and Mary Warren to the Year 1890. - by Gilman Bigelow Howe (1850–1933) (1890) - Charles Hamilton Printers, Worcester, MA. 517pp. # Report of the Bigelow Family Reunion, at Lincoln Park, Worcester, Mass. - by Gilman Bigelow Howe (1850–1933) (1887)- Bigelow Brothers Publishers, Buffalo, NY. 46pp. Family Trees * Roger Sherman (1721-1793)/Immigrant Ancestors * Washington Brown Alden (1799-1859)/Immigrant Ancestors A * Blanche Ray Alden (1870-1934) : ( PWAlden, ( HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, JWarren3, JWarren2, JWarren1) - American musician/composer better known by the pseudonym Theodora Dutton B Ball * Ball, Isaac (1747-1809) - American Revolution - ( IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - One of the original minuteman to serve at the Battle of Lexington in April 1775. * Ball, Lucille (1911-1989) - TV Celebrity Actress & Comedian - ( HDBall, JCBall, CMBall, IBall3, IBall2, RHowe, SBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - English Immigrant to New England in the John Winthrop Fleet of 1630. See also Warenne Family Ancestry. - Television producer, comedienne, and actress, married Desiderio Alberto 'Desi' ARNAZ III (1917-1986) and Gary MORTON. Barton * Clarissa Harlowe 'Clara' Barton (1821-1912) - SBarton, DMoore, DLearned, ELearned, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren 1585). - Founder and first president (1882-1904) of The American Red Cross, distributor of medical supplies during the Civil War, patent office clerk, and schoolteacher. Bigelow # Bigelow, Hiram (1829-1916) - Mormon pioneer opened settlements in Utah and Arizona. (Bother of Lucy below). # Bigelow, Jabez (1736-1822) - ( EBigelow, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - Veteran of French & Indian War, 1775 Massachusetts Militia minuteman, veteran of revolutionary war, veteran of Benedict Arnold's betrayal at West Point. # Bigelow, John (1675-1769) - ( SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1) - taken captive 1705 during Queen Anne's War and held in Canada where he built the first sawmill there before his release. # Bigelow, John, Capt (1715-1787) - ( JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - part of 1757 British Expedition for failed relief effort Fort William Henry (French & Indian Wars) # Bigelow, John P, Mayor (1797-1872): ( KBigelow, TBigelow, TBigelow, DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren2, JWarren1) - a member of the Massachusetts House of Representatives, Secretary of State of Massachusetts, and most prominently as the twelfth mayor of Boston, Massachusetts from 1849 to 1851. # Bigelow, Joshua (1655-1745) - (Grandson of JWarren1) - Wounded in battle during King Philip's War (1675). # Bigelow, Katherine (1793-1860) (daughter of Timothy)- md Abbott Lawrence (1792-1855), a prominent American businessman, politician, and philanthropist. He founded Lawrence, Massachusetts. # Bigelow, Lawson R (1819-1863) - Civil War Soldier - 85th NY Volunteers - ( LRBigelow, SBigelow, JBigelow, JBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren, JWarren) # Bigelow, Loring, Cpl (1837-1862) - ( JBigelow, EKBigelow, JBigelow, EBigelow, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - US Civil War Casualty, 13th Mass Regt, mortally wounded at Battle of Antietam. # Bigelow, Lucy (1830-1905) - ( NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - devoted wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young. # Bigelow, Mary Jane (1827-1868) - wife of Mormon Pioneer Brigham Young, sister of Lucy above. # Bigelow, Nahum - ( SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren1) - western pioneer who in 1845 had his rural ranch house attacked twice by anti-mormon mobs. # Bigelow, Simeon (1752-1837) - ( JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren1) - veteran of American Revolutionary War. # Bigelow, Timothy, Col. (1739-1790) ( DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren2, JWarren1) - Revolutionary Patriot Hero of Worcester MA, Colonel of the 15th Massachusetts Regiment. # Bigelow, Timothy (1767-1821) (Son of Col Timothy) - attorney and philanthropist. Brigham # Brigham, Asa (1788-1844) - ( LBrigham, EWarren, JWarren5, JWarren4, JWarren3, JWarren) - signer of Texas Declaration of Independence, Texas treasurer, Austin mayor # Brigham, Robert Breck (1826-1900) - ( EBrigham, EFay, JFay4, HChild, JChild2, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren1) - wealthy philanthropist and principal benefactor of the Robert Breck Brigham Hospital of 1914, known today as part of Brigham and Women's Hospital in Boston MA. # Brigham, Lewis (1756-1803) - (Father of Asa) - Revolutionary War Minuteman - Cptn William Brigham's Company. # Brigham, Carl C (1890-1943) - ( CFBrigham, HABrigham, WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, EWarren, JWarren2, JWarren1) - controversial pioneer of psychometrics, known for creating the Scholastic Aptitude Test (SAT). # Brigham, W.F., Cpl (1842-1864) - ( WPBrigham, JBrigham, EHarrington, DHarrington3, EWarren, JWarren2, JWarren1) - Civil War Veteran - 13th Massachusetts - Died of battle wounds from Siege of Petersburg. Bundy * Bundy, McGeorge (1919-1996): { KLPutnam, ELowell. KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren2, JWarren) - an American expert in foreign and defense policy, 6th National Security Advisor of the United States. * Bundy, William P (1917-2000) (brother of McGeorge)- American attorney and intelligence expert, an analyst with the CIA. Bundy served as a foreign affairs advisor to both presidents John F. Kennedy and Lyndon B. Johnson. 9th Assistant Secretary of State for East Asian and Pacific Affairs. Bush * Bush, George H.W. - 41st US President - ( PS Bush, SPBush, HFay, SHFay, SPPFay, JFay, JFay, HChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - and his son - Vice President, Representative, U.N. Ambassador, C.I.A. Director, and oil company executive, married Barbara PIERCE (b. 1925), 38th First Lady. * Bush, George W. - 43rd President of the U.S. - See links above. * Bush, Prescott S. - US Senator for Connecticut and father of George H.W. Bush above C * Coolidge, John, Pres (1872-1933) - ( JCCoolidge, SABrewer, ICBrewer, SRice, SJennings, SBigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren) - Politican - 46th Lt. Gov of Massachusetts, 48th Gov of Massachusetts, 29th Vice Pres of United States, 30th Pres of United States. * Coolidge, John (1906-2000) - (Son of Pres. Coolidge) - Railroad executive and founder of Plymouth Cheese Corp. * Cutler, Alpheus (1783-1864) ( ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1) - Mormon pioneer and founder of breakaway Cutlerite Sect and Veteran of War of 1812. * Cutler, Knight (1755-1830) - (father of Alpheus) Veteran of American Revolutionary War. * Cutler, Clarrisa C (1824-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball * Cutler, Emily T (1828-1852) - (Daughter of Alpheus) - one of several cousins to marry LDS Pioneer, Heber C Kimball D * Decker, Clara (1828-1890) - (sister of Lucy Ann) wife of Brigham Young, one of 3 first LDS pioneer women to enter Salt Lake Valley in 1847. * Decker, Lucy Ann (1822-1890) - ( HPWheeler, OWheeler6, OWheeler5, AWoods, PBigelow, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren1) - 3rd wife of Mormon Prophet, Brigham Young *Frank Nelson Doubleday (1862-1934) - EMDickinson, ABigelow, ABigelow, JBigelow, TBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren - Publisher and president of Doubleday, Page and Co., Inc., and founder of Doubleday and Company, married first Neitje DeGRAFF, and second Florence VanWYCK. E * Eliot, Charles (1859-1897) - ( EDPeabody, EPeabody, EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, SStearns, EBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1) - American landscape architect and pioneer of regional planning; . * Eliot, Charles W. (1834-1926) - 21st President of Harvard University * Eliot, Samuel A II (1862-1950) - Unitarian minister and president of the American Unitarian Association, son of Charles W. * Eliot, Samuel A, Jr (1893-1984) - American novelist; son of grandson of Charles W. * Eliot, Theodore L. (1928) - U.S. Ambassador to Afghanistan 1973-1978; grandson of Samuel Atkins Eliot II * Eliot, Thomas H (1907-1991) - U.S. Congressman from Massachusetts; son of Samuel Atkins Eliot II. F * Fay, Josiah, Col. (1731-1776) - ( HChild, JChild2, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren1) - a Captain in the 1st Continental Infantry Regiment from 01 Jan 1776 to his death in Aug 1776, just days before the great British Invasion of Long Island. * Forbush, David (1754-1826) - ( DForbush2, AWhitney, MChild, JChild, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren1) Veteran of American Revolutionar War. * Forbush, Loren, Pvt (1827-c1865) - ( RForbush, DForbush, ...) Veteran, Mormon Battalion. * Forbush, Rufus (1788-1875) - (son of David Forbush Jr) - Mormon Pioneer to Utah. G * Garfield, James A. (1831-1881) - 20th President of the U.S. - AGarfield, TGarfield, SGarfield, TGarfield, MBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, John Warren 1585) - 20th U. S. President, Maj. General with Civil War service as a Col., professor. He was a U. S. Representative, President Elect, and Senator Elect at the same time (Nov. 4-8, 1880). Garfield was shot July 2, 1881 by Charles J. GUITEAU, and died Sep. 19, 1881. He had married Lucretia RUDOLPH (1832-1918), 17th First Lady. (1880 Census @ Washington DC as Ohio Senator.) * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. * Gates, Emma (1880-1951) - (daughter of Susa Y Gates) - wife of LDS Church Apostle Albert Bowen and world renown opera singer. * Gates, Susa Young (1856-1933) - ( LBigelow, NBigelow, SBigelow , JBigelow4, JBigelow3, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren) - active in promoting women's rights and women's suffrage (close associate of Susan B Anthony), founder of Utah Chapter, Daughters of the American Revolution, author of nine books, founding editor of Relief Society Magazine, member, two university board of regents, active genealogist. * Gates, B. Cecil (1887-1941) - (son of Susa Y Gates) - accomplished LDS Composer. H * Hoar, Samuel (1778-1856) ( SPierce, APierce, IPierce, MWarren, JWarren2, JWarren1) - was a United States lawyer and politician. Married daughter of founding father, Roger Sherman (1721-1793) and was a member of a prominent political family in Massachusetts, he was a leading 19th century lawyer of that state. Hoar may be best known in American history for his 1844 trip to Charleston, South Carolina to legally challenge slavery * Hoar, Elizabeth S (1814-1878) was engaged to Charles Chauncy Emerson (1808–1836), youngest brother of Ralph Waldo Emerson and young law partner of Samuel Hoar, but he died early. * Hoar, Ebenezer R (1816-1895) - very first US Attorney General, appointed by Pres U.S. Grant. * Hoar, Sarah S (1817-1907)- married Robert Boyd Storer (1796–1870), a Boston, Massachusetts importer trading with Russia, and Russian Consul at Boston.1112 * Hoar, Edward S (1823-1893) - was an intimate friend of Henry David Thoreau * Hoar, George F (1826-1904) - a prominent U.S. Senator representing Massachusetts for 27 years, from 1877 until his death. * Hoar, Samuel (1845-1904), son of Ebenezer Rockwood Hoar, was editor of the American Law Review from 1873 to 1879. In 1887 he became general counsel for the Boston and Albany Railroad Company.22 * Hoar, Samuel (1887-1952) - partner in a prominent Boston law firm, called during his lifetime Goodwin, Procter and Hoar. * Howe, Elias (1819-1867) - ( EHowe3, EHowe2, EHowe1, AWarren, JWarren, DWarren, JWarren1) - inventor of the first practical sewing machine * Howe, Gilman B (1850-1933) - ( SHowe, LBigelow, GBigelow, IBigelow, GBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1) - prominent genealogist of the Bigelow, Howe, Warren families and 1922 President of the National Genealogical Society. K * Kimball, Abraham A (1846-1889) - ( CCCutler, ACutler, KCutler, BCutler, ABigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1)) - Early Utah Pioneer, LDS Bishop and missionary to England. Kept extensive historical journals. L *Carole Lombard (1908-1942) - EKnight, ACheney, AWillard, JWillard, JNWillard, SHastings, SFiske, MWarren, DWarren, JWarren - Film actress and comedienne, with roles in Man of the World (1931), No Man of Her Own (1932), and other, with nomination for an Oscar for her role in My Man Godfrey (1936). She was born as Jane Alice PETERS. Married first William POWELL, and second Clark GABLE. Lowell * Lowell, Abbott L (1856-1943): ( KBLawrence, KBigelow, TBigelow5, TBigelow, DBigelow, JBigelow, MWarren2, JWarren) - President of Harvard University (1909-1933), political science educator, author and attorney. * Lowell, Percival (1855-1916) (brother of Abbott) - famous astronomer, far east traveler and founder of the Lowell Observatory near Flagstaff, Arizona. * Lowell, Elizabeth (1862-1935) (sister of Abbott / AKA: Elizabeth Lowell Putnam), an early activist for prenatal care. * Lowell, Amy L (1874-1925) (sister of Abbott) - an American poet of the imagist school from Brookline, Massachusetts. She posthumously won the Pulitzer Prize for Poetry in 1926. M N O P * Peabody, Ephraim III (1804-1856) - ( EPeabody5, SHutchinson, RStearns, SStearns, EBigelow MWarren, JWarren1) - was a noteworthy Unitarian clergyman and popular pulpit orator. Pastor of King's Chapel Unitarian Church in Boston for many years. * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Price, Vincent (1911-1993) - Film Actor - ( VLPrice2, VLPrice1, HEWhite, RJWhite, MBigelow, TBigelow, JBigelow, SBigelow2, SBigelow1, MWarren, JWarren 1585) - Actor appearing in over 175 films spanning over 50 years beginning in 1938, honored with Life Career Awards in 1986 by the Academny of Science Fiction, and Horror Films, and in 1991 by the Los Angeles Film Critics Association, radio drama star, and noted art collector and critic. R * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - Mormon Pioneer Journalist ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. S Stone *Lucy Stone (1818-1893) - FStone, FStone, EBigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren)- Woman-suffrage and legal rights advocate, founder and editor-in-chief- of The Woman's Journal (1870-1893), a leader of the first National Woman's Rights Convention (1850), and graduate of Oberlin College (1847). She and Notable Cousin Susan B. ANTHONY were descendants of David and Ursula STONE. Stowe # Calvin Ellis Stowe (1802-1886): ( HBigelow, WBigelow, JBigelow, TBigelow, SBigelow, MWarren, JWarren) - American Biblical scholar who helped spread public education in the United States, and the husband and literary agent of Harriet Beecher Stowe. W * Raquel Welch (1940): ( JSHall, ESHall, JSHall, HSHall, MLElliott, EMorton, HDexter, HStone, SStone, ABigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren) - famous Hollywood celebrity actress Warren * Warren, Daniel, Jr (1653-1713) - (Grandson of John Warren) - Active in King Philip's War. * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - Founder of Warrensville, OH ( MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren2, JWarren) - (Son of Revolutionary War veteran Moses Warren II) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. He is credited as the town founder. Warrensville was eventually incorporated in the city of Cleveland proper. Journals of early Mormon missionaries from nearby Kirtland OH, record a lot o5 activity in this town on their first visit in November 1830. Some of these Warren descendants joined the Mormons. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - American Revolution - ( MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren2, JWarren) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Arnold at West Point. Wheeler * Wheeler, Harriet (1803-1871) - ( OWheeler6, OWheeler5, AWoods, PBigelow, JBigelow2, MWarren, JWarren1) - one of 3 first LDS pioneer women to enter Salt Lake Valley in 1847. * Wheeler, Oliver II (1748-1833) - Veteran of American Revolutionary War Whitney * Whitney, Eli (1765-1825) - Famous Inventor - ( EWhitney, EWhitney, MChild. JChild, MWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - * Whitney, Horace K (1823-1884) - (Son of Newel K Whitney) - LDS Pioneer to Utah * Whitney, Newel K (1795-1850) - ( SWhitney3, PHarrington, IHarrington, EWarren, DWarren2, DWarren1, JWarren) - Early LDS Pioneer * Whitney, Orson F (1855-1931) - (Son of Horace K Whitney) - LDS Apostle and Historian * Whitney, Sarah A (1825-1873) - (Daughter of Newel K Whitney) - wife of two LDS Prophet Leaders, Joseph Smith and Heber C Kimball. Other Several prominent members of the Warren Family participated in this battle in the early history of New England, an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day southern New England from 1675–1676. It was very costly in terms of lives and property. * Daniel Harrington (1733-1758) - Died at Ft Edwards during the French & Indian Wars - son of Daniel Harrington (1707-1795) - Grandson of Elizabeth Warren (1673-1774). Fort Edwards is a prominent fort in Nova Scotia. * Luther Taylor Harrington (1848-) - Senior partner of the Boston Jewelry firm Harrington & Freeman, founded in 1797. Veterans of the French & Indian Wars * Warren, Daniel (1712-1746) - ( DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, JWarren1) - He served in the French and Indian War in 1746, taken prisoner to Canada and never heard from again. Veterans of the Revolutionary War * Bigelow, Ivory, Lt (1741-1804) - Minuteman and officer in the American Revolutionary War * Pierce, Abijah, Col (1727-1800) ( IPierce, MWarren, JWarren2, JWarren1) - Colonel of Regiment of Minuteman for town of Lincoln MA. Participated in Battle of Lexington. Veterans of the US Civil War * Alden, Philo W (1840-1920) - ( HBartlett6, ABartlett5, MWarren4, DWarren3, JWarren3, JWarren2, JWarren1) - - 45th Massachusetts Infantry. * Hall, Justin S (1840-1928): (HSHall, MLElliott, EMorton, HDexter, HStone, SStone, ABigelow, DBigelow, MWarren, JWarren1)- 51st Illinois Infantry Category:Descendancy lists Veterans of World War II * Atkins Gerald A. (1919-1941): (BBAkins, EBeals, AJBeals, RBates, PBigelow, JBigelow6, JBigelow5, JBigelow4, SBigelow3, MWarren2, JWarren1) - Sailor who died at Pearl Harbor, Hawaii - USS Arizona Memorial